The Destitute Angel
by iwriterxx95
Summary: The weeks before the battle. A healthy combination of the book and the musical  OCxEnjolras


**I do not own any of Les Miz.**

My name is Colette, Colette Claire Pierre. I am not rich. I am not middle class. From the day that Javert captured my parents on an account of high treason, I have fended for myself. I was 7.

I am 15 now. I have survived the past 8 years by myself on the streets of Paris. Many call me the Destitute Angel. This is both a blessing and a curse. It's a blessing because those with kind souls will give a beautiful girl a break. A curse by the fact that I'm one of the loveliest ladies, if you understand.

This is where my, no, our story begins. In a little city called Paris.

Week 1

Monday

I walked the streets hastily, the heels of my feet burned from the hot cobblestones. The basket in my hands was a heavy as a needle for it was only filled with straw, another scheme was in motion.

I had found the fruit cart and quickly stuffed the red apples into the basket.

"Hey you!" the cart owner shouted. I dropped an apple and started running.

The street was a blur of colors and faces, the cart owner's angry calls were fading in the distance. I had gotten away. I was safe.

I ran into to something, hard.

"Shit." I said as I fell onto the ground. Everything around me was swirling.

"Watch out for where you are going!" A strong male voice said to me. I looked up to see a handsome boy in a bright red vest.

"I'm s-s-s," that's all I remember saying before everything went black.

The sound of clinking glasses and laughter filled my head. I opened my eyes to see a dark room. In the door way I could see the gathering of people. They had drinks in their hands and seemed as though they where conversing about their lives. I got up and took the lit candle that had been placed on a nearby night stand and looked around the room.

On the dresser there was a brown dress with a note saying to put it on. I slipped on the dress and stockings and went to check how I looked in the mirror. My hair looked as though it had been washed and brushed. There was a large bruise on my cheek. I touched it and winced, it was fresh.

As I headed out of the room I noticed as pair of worn boots. I slipped them on. They must have been a man's for they were two sizes too big.

When I entered the tavern everyone went quiet. A little boy with bright red hair stood up on the table.

"Look Enjolras, it's your Briar-Rose!" The boy mocked. The bar tenants erupted into laughter. A teenage boy in a red and gold vest stood up. He was extremely handsome. He had brown hair and big brown eyes. He was tall and muscular but seemed very strict.

"Enough!" He said and the tavern went quiet again.

"Good Evening." I said quietly. All faces turned towards me. "What am I doing here?"

The boy in the red vest smiled at me.

"Hello young lady, my name's Enjolras." He said and took a deep bow. I looked at him oddly.

"Well, my name's Colette, but saying names doesn't exactly explain what I'm doing here." I said. A slight chuckle echoed through the tavern. Enjolras smiled slightly.

"Of course it doesn't but I thought it would be more proper of me to introduce myself first." He said.

"Oh."

"As to what your doing here, is of your own doing."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you not remember that thing that you ran into?"

I went silent trying to remember what had happened earlier. I remembered running in the streets and then a big thump into a red something. I looked back at Enjolras and I noticed the red vest.

"Sorry for running into you." I quietly murmured. Enjolras moved closer to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"It's quite alright Colette, just would you please indulge me and sit down? I don't want you to faint again." He said as he guided me to a nearby chair and sat me down. He turned towards those in the in the tavern and said, "Friends of ABC, would you be proper ladies and gents, and introduce yourselves to our guest?"

"My name's Gavroche!" shouted with much enthusiasm the little red head boy. Following this grand announcement thousands of names filled the room and my head. It wasn't until a young man with curly hair bursted in that every one went quiet.

"Marius you're late!" Enjolras shouted. Everyone faced Marius.

"What's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost!" A boy named Joly exclaimed. "Here have some wine and tell us what has happened." Marius took up a mug of wine and collapsed into a chair, he took a huge gulp of the mauve liquid.

"A ghost, she was just like a ghost to me," Marius exasperated. The tavern started to fill with whispers. "One minute in front of me and then she was gone." The volume of the tavern increased. A tall, drunk boy stood up.

"I, Grantaire, am agog! I am a gast! Marius is finally in love?" He took another swig from his mug. He pointed to Enjolras. "You talk about defeating Napoleon and here he comes like Don Juan! It's better then an opera!" The Friends of ABC erupted into laughter. Enjolras stood up on a table.

"Listen here!" Everything went silent. A chill ran down my spine, the only thing that could be heard was the termites gnawing away at the walls. "We have no time for falling in love. We have a government to take down! The people are poorer than ever and are angry." he looked towards Marius, "The colors of this city are not the colors of love, but the colors of war!" Enjolras looked at me, "Red and Black!"

"How hypocritical of you." Grantaire said. The Friends stared at him in disbelief.

"What?" Enjolras said angrily.

He pointed to me, "You say we have no time for love but yet you bring her here, clothe her and bathe her!"

Enjolras' face got bright red. I could feel the anger about ready to explode so I stood up on the table.

"Everyone!" They all looked towards me. "Enjolras brought me here out of the good of his heart. If he would have let me there on the street, Lord knows what would have happened." I curtsied towards him, "And for that I am eternally grateful." Enjolras smiled. I gestured towards Marius. "If I had been there with you I might have known how it feels to be struck with breathless delight. To fall in love at first sight and to rethink your whole life!" Marius smiled at me. I turned towards Enjolras once more. A expression of disappointment was on his face. "Sure, the city maybe in the colors of war, but the colors of war can be the same as the colors of love!" The tavern erupted into cheers. The noise was deafening. I could faintly here Gavroche screaming at us to listen to him but no one seemed to be paying attention. We just kept drinking and conversing.

"Hey!" Gavroche hollered. Everyone went quiet. "I have just received news that General Lamarque has died." he said slowly. Silent sobs were heard, the angry morale was now filled with disappointment and despair. I had no idea what to think so I just walked over next to Enjolras and sat down. We all sat in silence for a good minute. Enjolras looked as though he had just saw his mother get shot in front of him.

"Maybe this is a sign." I whispered to myself. Enjolras' eyes lit up. He looked at me with an expression of adoration.

"Yes, a sign!" he said to me as he jumped on the table. "Listen everyone!" The Friends looked up with somber faces. "Lamarque may be dead, but this is sign we've been waiting for!" The tavern began to stir once more with questions of confusion. "We'll start building a barricade tomorrow so that we may fight for the peoples rights. Can't you here the people sing?" he said this in such a fury of passion that even I wanted to join him. The tavern was filled with cheers and excitement once more. The door to the tavern swung open and a red headed ragamuffin entered.

"Monsieur Marius?" she yelled. Marius ran to her and both of them bolted out the door.

"So what do you think?" Enjolras said to me. I nearly jumped out of my seat. He chuckled, "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright," I said calmly. I looked into his eyes, "I understand why you wish to do this, but isn't there another way instead of fighting?" He looked at me angrily.

"We've tried every other way but it never works; only war gets the government in a hussy." He said. I fell silent.

"When do you think you'll be finished building the barricade?" I asked while staring at the ground.

"By the end of the week."

"Do you need my help?"

"Yes."

"Are you afraid to die?"

"No."

"Are you afraid that I might die?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause you're our secret weapon."

"How so?"

"You're the Destitute Angel."

Tuesday

Apparently, I was now living at the tavern. It didn't bother me any to be living with a roof over my head, it was just odd having someone looking out for you. When I woke up there was another dress for me. It was green. I slipped it on and headed into the tavern in order to get breakfast.

Only a handful of the crowd from last night were here for breakfast. Enjolras looked at me over his breakfast and motion for me to sit on his right. Joly was next to me. He was drawing something on his napkin.

"What are you sketching?" I asked. He looked up at me over his bifocals.

"Daffodils." He turned away and continued drawing.

"Ah." I said as I turned to my breakfast. It was a stale croissant and cold eggs with luke warm coffee. I could have gotten better of the street, but I had to be polite. I started to eat the croissant.

"Sleep well?" Enjolras asked. I didn't even need to look up to him.

"Yes, had a dream though, first one in months." I said quickly.

"I'll have to here about it sometime then."

"I'll tell you if we make it out of the barricades alive."

I looked up at him just then. He had no emotion on his face.

"So what do I have to do today as the Destitute Angel?" I returned to eating my cold eggs.

"We're taking you to a doctor."

I choked on my eggs. We were both quiet.

"We have to see why you passed out when you ran into me yesterday."

"I hate doctors. Just tell me who you want me to seduce so I can get this over with."

"I didn't say you had to seduce anyone."

"It was implied."

"He only wants you to seduce him." Grantaire said quietly. I glared at him. He looked upset. I didn't care though, just because I didn't like him didn't give him the right to be an ass.

"I would never ask a lady to do such a thing." That comment was directed to me but I didn't really listen because of the actions going on at the far end of the table.

"Enjolras!" Feuilly, a gawky young man, shouted. "Should we fetch Marius and begin to build the barricade?"

"Fetch Marius but do not begin to build." Enjolras pointed at Joly. "Joly, alert the flower shop on the right corner and the blacksmith at the left to keep the police out of this area! We will begin building when the night has closed in." The men stood at the table. "Go!" he shouted and they all scattered like ants. Enjolras and I were the only ones left. " As for you Colette, when Marius returns we will escort you the doctor." He began to leave and looked back at me, "Also brush your hair it's full of knots." and with that he walked off and I was alone at the table.

I had just finished braiding my hair when the sound of the tavern door summoned me out of my quarters.

"Colette?" Enjolras called for me.

I entered the tavern to see Enjolras, Gavroche, and Marius standing by the door waiting.

"What took you so long?" Gavroche said. Enjolras slapped him in the back of the head. He looked at Enjolras and rubbed the back of his head, "What was that for?"

Marius shook his head and looked at me. "Are you ready to leave?"

"No more so than I was earlier."

"Oh, it won't be so bad."

"What makes you say that?"

"I have a feeling everything is going to turn out fine."

I gave a confused looked to Marius. This girl must have surely been something in order for him to act like this.

"Come on let's go!" Gavroche said as he took me by the hand and lead me out of the tavern.

The doctor lived in a small run down apartment. Enjolras and Gavroche went to talk to him, so they left Marius to watch me. I looked up at him from the rocking chair I was sitting in.

"So what happened with that girl the other night?"

"Cosette?"

"Yes, Cosette."

"We talked for the first time."

"Sweet, what did you talk about?"

"Life and love."

"Normal things to talk about with a girl you just met."

"But Colette, she's my heart and soul!" Marius grabbed my hands with his. "With out her my world would not be worth living!" I took my hands out of his and looked at the door. "Colette, I wish that you would have just as much as happiness as I have now!"

I looked at him somberly. "If only some people would be less stubborn." The smile disappeared and was replaced with a look of surprise.

Enjolras, Gavroche, and the doctor entered the room.

"Alright Mademoiselle Colette, I have heard from Monsieur Enjolras that you fainted after a collision with him yesterday." The doctor said.

"Yes?" I questioned for I had no clue what the word collision meant. The doctor nodded.

"Alright then let me run a few tests." After that statement the doctor proceeded to put me through the most annoying experience of my life. Moments later the doctor came back.

"Everything is just fine, you must have just gotten the wind knocked out of you."

"Thank God." Enjolras said as he turned towards the doctor. "Thank you Monsieur for making sure Colette is fine."

"Oh it's no trouble at all, just be careful for the next few weeks."

"Why?" I asked.

"There are rumors going around that the police have found out about the building of the barricades and are planning to demolish them."

"Oh hogwash!" Gavroche said as he headed for the door. "If those rumors were even the slightest bit true I would have heard already!" He went out the door and slammed it shut. I stood up.

"Well doctor I guess we should be going."

The nearby market was bustling with people trying to get the best deals on last minute goods before the shops closed up for the night. I walked hand in hand with Gavroche, Enjolras and Marius were behind us.

"Have you ever been shopping down this end?" Gavroche asked me.

"No not really."

"Neither have, I but I sure have stolen a lot stuff."

"How old are you, Gavroche?"

"10, you?"

"15."

"You sure are one old bird."

"Thanks."

"Hey looky here!"

Gavroche dragged me to a jewelry and toy stand. Gavroche started bouncing a brown ball while I spotted a beautiful locket. It was in the shape of an heart and was a lovely silver color. I held it in my hands. The decals seemed to swirl underneath my fingers. I was memorized.

"Do you like it?" Enjolras asked.

"Yes."

"Would you want it?"

"Only if it wasn't to much trouble."

Enjolras waved over the shopkeeper. "How much is this?"

"For you 15 sous."

I looked at the shopkeeper in disbelief. "Why so cheap?"

"I like your character. Also your little friend's ball is 10 sous. I thought it would be fair."

Enjolras handed the shopkeeper the 25 sous then turned away. "Gavroche, take the ball with you." A large smile crept upon Gavroche's face as he ran with the ball after Enjolras. I started to follow them, the necklace in my hands, when Marius snuck up behind me.

"Man, he wouldn't even give me 5 sous to by a creme puff." Marius whispered to me and ran off to catch up with Enjolras. I did the same.

It was night when we arrived back at the tavern. The Friends were restless. As soon as well entered they jumped with applause.

"Finally, we can start building!" Combeferre, a blonde haired boy, shouted. The students began to cheer.

"No!" Enjolras screamed. Everything fell silent. He collected himself, "We will not build the barricade for a few weeks." sounds of disappointment were whispered, "We must recruit more people in order to fight with us or we have no chance of even weakening the National Guard!"

"He's right!" shouted Joly. "If we're going to fight a war we best have a good chance at winning it!" The crowd cheered and soon enough went back to their liquor. I started to head to my room, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Where are you headed?" Enjolras asked. I turned toward him and held up the necklace.

"I was going to go in my room and put this in a safe spot." Enjolras started to laugh.

"What was the point of buying a necklace if you're never going to wear it?"

"Well considering I don't know how to put it on..."

"Oh, here let me do it for you." Enjolras said quietly as I handed him the necklace. He tied it around my neck so that it hung just right. He spun me around. "There," he smiled "now all you need is a picture to put in it." I leaned closer to him.

"And I know whose picture it should be."

He smiled slightly at me.

"Let's take this outside."

We headed out the back door to the outside garden. Enjolras studied the wilting vegetable garden. I stood solitary, my hand clasping the necklace.

"I wanted to say thank you." I said. He didn't look up from the plants.

"For what?"

"For being kind."

"I was doing no more than any good man should."

"And for that I am grateful. But I am worried."

"Why be worried? I have postponed the battle for a few weeks. By then our numbers will be in the hundreds, the National Guard -"

"But what if no one comes?" I yelled at the back of his head. He stood up and turned to face me.

"What?" He asked quietly.

"What if no one comes to battle?" I asked, I was stern. "What if only those that are our dear friends come? What if the people are afraid? What if we die?" I walked closer to him. He was adverting my gaze. "Would my seduction be in vain? Would it all be in vain?" I screamed.

"I never said you had to seduce anybody!" He shouted and I winced with pure terror. I opened my eyes and stared straight into his.

"Then why did you say that my whore name would save me from death?" I said in spite and then walked back into the tavern, slamming the door behind me.

The tavern was silent and all eyes were focused upon me. Marius and Gavroche approached me. "Colette." he whispered but I just kept walking, straight into my quarters.

Wednesday

I was pissed when I woke up. I looked on my dresser to see a blue dress. I slipped it on and brushed out my hair. I looked in the mirror to see how I looked with my necklace on.

I looked more stunning than I had for years, but even that would not release me from my anger. I slipped on the boots and headed into the tavern.

I didn't even stop to look at those who sat around the table. I just walked right past and out the door.

It was hot out. With in seconds of stepping outside I was sweating. I quickly headed down the avenue; the vendors shouted of early morning bargains. I saw an old woman selling flowers and I walked over to her.

"Pardon me Madame," I said politely. The old woman looked up at me, she looked scared and was shaking. "Do you have any work for me to do?" The old woman smiled. She had no teeth and her gums were blackened from disease.

"Surely sweetie, but I must tell you, you will get 5 sous for every 5 flowers you sell."

"That's fine but what would you give me for just moving boxes?"

"2 francs."

"Thank you kindly."I said and then started to sell.

The old woman closed up shop at noon. I had earned 3 francs and 50 sous and was dripping sweat from the bright summer sun. I said my good-byes and went for a stroll. I noticed an inn nestled into the corner of the avenue. I headed inside.

I ordered crepes and sat down at a small, distant table outside. From the balcony I had a bird's eye view of the whole avenue. I saw women walking with their children, some prostitutes soliciting customers, and citizens doing their shopping. I noticed Marius walking with the red head girl from the tavern two days ago. This seemed to be the "Cosette" that he had been raving mad about. The only odd thing was that he was not acknowledging her presence. Marius seemed to be completely entranced in what he was talking about and the girl he was with looked depressed.

"Mademoiselle, here are your crepes." the waitress said.

I awoke out of my trance and smiled at her.

"Thank you."

"That will be 25 sous."

I handed the waitress the money and started to eat the pastries.

I didn't come back to the tavern until sunset. Enjolras was waiting by the door for me. He was mad.

"Where were you?"

"I was working."

"The streets?"

"With the old woman with the flower cart."

"Oh... what's that in your hand?"

"A dress I bought."

"How much was it?"

"Just a franc."

"Oh."

I walked into my room to put my dress away.

Enjolras stood in the doorway. I packed my dress in the drawer and put my hair into a bun.

"What?" I asked him.

"I have a job for you to do." he said quietly, looking down at the ground. I turned towards him.

"What is it?" I asked in an angry tone. He looked up at me with sad eyes.

"There's a man by the name of Lesgles, he has a large group of people that follow him, and we need them for the battle, so..."

I turned away from him and pulled a cloth sock out of my drawer.

"What's that for?" he asked.

"I'm going to need protection, right?"

"He just wants you to dance for him."

"And where's that gonna lead to?"

"ENJOLRAS!" a girl screamed. We headed into the tavern.

A brown haired, blue eyed girl jumped at Enjolras. She wrapped herself around him.

"Ennipoo, I missed you!" She squealed. Enjolras looked surprised but wrapped his arms around her.

"Rebecca... I missed you to, sweetie."

"Who the hell is that?" I asked.

"Colette, she's nothing." Enjolras said.

"Nothing? You called her goddamn sweetie!" I shouted.

"But Colette..."

"But nothing! I'm going to seduce your 'captin' now" I left the tavern.

"I love you now..."


End file.
